


Serenade For Two

by The_Ghost_King



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Akaashi Keiji's Birthday, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Humor, I should get out, M/M, Minor Swearing, Minor cuddling& snuggling, More Angst than fluff btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8764276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ghost_King/pseuds/The_Ghost_King
Summary: They had told the team soon after and Konoha and Komi had exchanged some money. "I told you the awkward pining would be over and down with before graduation." Konoha said. "Bokuto please tell me you confessed first." Bokuto-san had shook his head and Komi had jumped in victory. "I told you! I called it. Hand me the mons Konoha. All of it. ""I am more horrified by that you just used 'mons' in a serious conversation than by the money I'm losing.""You love me anyway." Komi had sung and Konoha had just handed him the money in defeat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I took the title from Michele Crispino's Free Skate program. Yes, that was completely necesarry. Yes, I might make you cry. English is not my native language so some sentences might be a little weird. Please give me some feedback in the comments and let me know if you liked it.
> 
> Enjoy this little fic for Akaashi's Birthday. You're Eighteen now Baby!  
> ( I apologise in advance)
> 
> Please Enjoy!

It was a cold December evening and Akaashi Keiji was roaming the streets. His hands tucked in the pockets of his long winter coat and his face snuggled into his knitted scarf. It was positively freezing out but Akaashi didn't feel the cold. In a few hours it would be his birthday and it would be the first time that he couldn't celebrate it with his family. Because he went to study abroad after graduation. He felt lonely in the empty streets with only the occasional street light. His mind drifted towards the people he had left behind in Japan. His family promised to call him and he was eagerly awaiting their call. Some of his old team mates told him they'd call and it surprised and saddened Akaashi that Bokuto-san hadn't called or at least messaged him. He actually hadn't heard from Bokuto since the third year's graduation. He wondered what had happened to him. Could it be his fault? He remember the last few months before Bokuto's graduation. Akaashi had been the one to confess first, completely and utterly ready for rejection but instead he had been met with a stuttering and blushing Bokuto Koutaro telling him that he liked Akaashi a lot and that he was really happy. They had hugged and after some hesitation Bokuto had asked for a kiss and that was how their relationship had started.  
They had told the team soon after and Konoha and Komi had exchanged some money. "I told you the awkward pining would be over and down with before graduation." Konoha said. "Bokuto please tell me you confessed first." Bokuto-san had shook his head and Komi had jumped in victory. "I told you! I called it. Hand me the mons Konoha. All of it. "  
"I am more horrified by that you just used 'mons' in a serious conversation than by the money I'm losing."  
"You love me anyway." Komi had sung and Konoha had just handed him the money in defeat.  
That had started the best few months of Akaashi's life. Volleyball went great even though they didn't win nationals and Akaashi thanked every deity out there for every second he had with Bokuto because he had never been this happy before. He remember the warm and comforting hugs, the dates to cinemas, stores and the ice rink. He remembered the owl plushies Bokuto had won him when they went to the fair and Akaashi had won them tickets to the movies in the lottery (they went to see Moana and Akaashi had never seen Bokuto so happy and content after watching a movie). "I'm a sucker for Disney movies with minorities as leads, that are actually culturally appropriate and in which the main female role doesn't need to be saved by some guy or falls in love with some guy just because he supposedly saved her. Also. This. Soundtrack. Will. Be. The. Death. Of. Me. And I was ranting about Disney again wasn't I? Kuroo tells me I do that a lot." Akaashi had chuckled because this was one of the many reasons he loved Bokuto Koutaro. Because that was what this was. Love. So later that evening when Akaashi stayed over at Bokuto's house and they lay snuggled together underneath the blankets Akaashi could only smile and hold Bokuto tight and whisper "I love you" into the silence and his heart skipped a beat when he heard the sleepy "I love you too 'Kaashi."  
Akaashi continued to walk down the almost empty streets of Cambridge. He loved being and studying abroad in the UK but he missed Japan and a certain golden-eyed spikey-haired Ace. He missed their casual exchanges and he missed their languid kisses. He missed the comforting hugs and sweet pecks on the lips. He missed knowing that no matter what, Bokuto would always be there for him. That hadn’t even been all that true though, seeing that Akaashi didn’t hear a single word from Bokuto anymore after his graduation.  
Akaashi remembered their moths together clearly especially when his birthday had come around. He hadn’t mentioned it to Bokuto at all because he didn’t want him to do anything for his birthday. It would be a school day anyway so it didn’t matter all that much. He thought that he had Bokuto fooled until after practice. Because, instead of staying behind for extra practice like they normally did, Bokuto dragged him towards the changing rooms telling him to change quickly. The moment Akaashi had finished putting on his shoes Bokuto was dragging him about again. They ran for a while and Akaashi was getting steadily more confused as to where they were going, until they stopped in front of the park. Bokuto had led him inside and in the middle of the park in front of the pond was a picnic blanket covered in delicious food and a giant cake stood in the middle with “Happy Birthday Keiji” written on it in golden icing. He had turned to look at Bokuto a smile breaking through his normally stoic façade. He had looked at his blushing mess of a boyfriend who had his eyes downcast and was actively avoiding his eyes. Akaashi had felt a surge of affection for the owl-head that he had decided to love and he stepped closer towards Bokuto and forced him to look him in the eye. “Thank you Bokuto-san.” Is what he had said and he had set his boundaries and normal rules aside to give Bokuto a hug, that was swiftly and rather forcefully returned. “Hey, ‘Kaashi?”  
“Yes, Bokuto-san.”  
“Can I kiss you?” Akaashi nodded and in an instant he felt Bokuto’s soft lips on his and he tangled his hands through the strands of Bokuto’s spiked up hair and revelled in how soft it was despite the amounts of gel that were probably keeping it up. They had kissed for a while longer and eaten afterwards under the slowly darkening sky. That had coincidentally been the first time Akaashi had spent the night at Bokuto’s as well and he had never been so content.  
Akaashi thought it was about time for him to return to his apartment but he didn’t particularly feel like it so he continued to roam the empty streets. His mind wandered back to his relationship with Bokuto. He could still remember how soft Bokuto’s lips were and how lovingly he had always looked at him. He still remembered the sensation of Bokuto’s hair between his fingers. He remembered how Bokuto loved to pepper his face with kisses before morning practice or the times that they woke up together, which had got more frequent as their relationship went on. He remembered Bokuto’s lovely smile that never failed to cheer him up. He remembered Bokuto’s dejected modes which Akaashi had always got him out of. He also remembered the fear of Bokuto leaving him for one of the cute girls that regularly confessed to him but he decided to stop thinking about that. Instead he thought about graduation. The ceremony itself had gone well and all the third years had their diplomas and after gathering in the clubroom for the last team with their current team they all went their separate ways. Bokuto and Akaashi walked towards Akaashi’s house in comfortable silence. Holding hands, with entwined fingers. Akaashi leaned into Bokuto who proceeded to wrap an arm around him. “Hey, ‘Kaashi.” Akaashi loved it when Bokuto said that. Because his voice was never boisterous or loud. Whenever Bokuto said his name like that he was calm, at ease and coincidentally extremely cheesy. “Yes, Bokuto-san.”  
“I graduated today.”  
“I know Bokuto-san.”  
“ Hey, ‘Kaashi.”  
“Yes, Bokuto-san.”  
“How will we work out when I go to university?” That made Akaashi halt his steps. He had considered Bokuto leaving for university but it hadn’t fully registered that this meant that he would be away from Akaashi, or at least not as nearby. “ Bokuto-san, your university is still in Tokyo, right?”  
“Hmm.”  
“I can come visit your dormitories and stay over some weekends and during the holidays, right.”  
“Hmmm.”  
“And you can visit me when you’re done with school and if you’ve finished all your assignments. So we can still see movies and the like, right?” Bokuto nodded and smiled at him. It made Akaashi’s heart flutter and he couldn’t help but smile back, at which Bokuto started to blush. They continued to walk towards Akaashi’s house and after celebrating Bokuto’s graduation with some yakiniku and an infinite amount of kisses they ended up in Akaashi’s bed snuggled together and content. Akaashi soon fell asleep to Bokuto’s calming heartbeat.  
Two days later Bokuto was gone. Not off to university. He wouldn’t leave for his dorm for two more weeks. It was holiday and Akaashi had gone to his house so they could spend some time together and he was met with eerie silence. Bokuto didn’t pick up the phone and no one knew where he and his family could have gone off too. Everyone had tried to call and text and e-mail but nothing had gone through. It was as if they had disappeared off the earth’s surface.  
That was almost two years ago and Akaashi still didn’t know where Bokuto was. He had stopped hoping for mysterious phone calls and had just accepted that Bokuto could just as well be dead.  
Akaashi decided that he had moped around enough. It was almost midnight and he decided to walk back to his apartment. You can’t keep dwelling on the past for forever.  
From a distance he saw a man sitting on the front steps to the apartment building, dressed in black with a black beanie covering his hair. Akaashi felt a shiver run down his spine. The man had a muscular build and as he came closer Akaashi thought he saw wisps of black, silver and white hair coming out from under the beanie. That made Akaashi stop in his tracks. This stranger, this stranger looked like Bokuto, a little older but still recognisably Bokuto. He was still in denial until he went to walk up the steps and the man looked up and Akaashi was met with an intense golden glare and it took his breath away. “Akaashi?”, the man whispered. Akaashi did a step back. “No.”  
“Akaashi.”  
“No.”  
“Akaashi.”  
“No! No, no, no, no. Nope. This is not happening. No. Just no. I’m probably hallucinating since I haven’t slept in like two days. No. Just no. You are not real.”  
“Akaashi, I’m back.” The man said. “No. No. No. You’re not real. You. Are. Not. Real. No.” The man stepped closer and Akaashi hadn’t realised that he was crying until the man brushed the tears away and held him in his arms. “Akaashi, I’m back. I can explain and I’m so, so, so fucking sorry.” Akaashi felt anger start to bubble in his chest and he started to hit the man, also known as Bokuto Koutaro. His pain-in-the-ass ex-boyfriend. “Do you think sorry cuts it? Do you? You disappeared over night for fuck’s sake. I haven’t heard from you in almost two years, you didn’t call even fucking once. No e-mails or texts either. Just poof gone. And now you come back saying that ‘you can explain’ and that you’re ‘sorry’. Do you have any fucking clue how I felt for the past two years! You left and I didn’t know why. No one knew where the fuck you were, I was so fucking worried.” Akaashi started to sob and Bokuto only proceeded to hold him tighter, which made Akaashi angrier. “Akaashi, please.”  
“No not please. I thought you were dead or something. I thought I had somehow done something wrong. I thought that it was my fault. So either you have a really good reason for being here or get the actual fuck out. Right the fuck now.” Bokuto stayed silent and Akaashi continued to sob. He hit Bokuto on the chest, cursed at him and cried. Because yes, the asshole had left with no words of explanation leaving Akaashi to float in his misery for two years, but he was alive and he had come back. Akaashi knew that it sounded stupid and incredibly cheesy but Bokuto had come back and that had to mean something, right?  
“Akaashi?”, Bokuto whispered and Akaashi looked him in the eyes. Bokuto’s breath hitched and Akaashi held him tight. “I hate you, I hate you, I hate you.”  
“I’m sorry ‘Kaashi. We moved and I didn’t have time to tell you because my phone got lost in the boxes and I lost all my contacts and even if I had found them it wouldn’t have been all that great. We moved to the UK. Our house is actually pretty close by, I decided to stay with my parents since it’s so close to school, and I had hoped you’d forget about me, I suppose.”, Akaashi hit him, hard. “Bokuto-san, did you think that through at all?” Bokuto shook his head and Akaashi sighed. “I thought so already. Well, it’s freezing, it’s late and since you’re here anyway. Come on in.” Akaashi stepped out of Bokuto’s arms and walked towards the apartment building. He could feel Bokuto following him and five minutes later they stopped in front of his apartment door. “It’s a little messy, I wasn’t expecting guests.”  
“ ‘S okay.” , they walked inside and Akaashi told Bokuto to make himself at home while he got something to eat. Akaashi was silently making some hot chocolate when he heard the music start.  
It made Akaashi halt in his actions, Bokuto must have found the CD with his name on it and decided to play it. How had he even found it, that was supposed to be in his room. Flashback to early in the morning when he had played it in the living room because his birthday always reminded him of Bokuto. It was a bunch of songs that reminded him of Bokuto, Akaashi had actually wanted to give it to him after his graduation but in all the commotion he had forgotten all about it and now Bokuto had found it and obviously it would have started playing Serenade for Two the sappiest song on the entire CD. Akaashi decided that he didn’t need to deal with that and finished making the hot chocolate to almost drop the mugs when he walked into the living room. Bokuto was silently sobbing, shoulders shaking, tremors going through his build figure. Akaashi put the mugs on the closest available surface and dashed towards Bokuto. “Bokuto-san, what’s the matter?”  
“You wanted to give this to me after graduation, didn’t you. Or maybe for an anniversary or for my birthday or something and I just disappeared without a trace. Akaashi I’m so sorry.”  
“It’s okay, really Bokuto-san it’s fine. It doesn’t bother me, not anymore.”  
“That means that it used to.” The music played and Akaashi thought ‘fuck it’ and he sang with it.  
“How do I forget you  
This feeling inside  
I am always watching  
Over you

Whenever I see you  
Stars in your eyes  
Brighten up the sky  
For me

We're dancing in the moonlight  
Tonight you will be loved  
To me, only you”  
This time it was Akaashi who wiped the tears from under Bokuto’s eyes and held him close. Bokuto’s breathing evened out and Akaashi grabbed the mugs from where he had put them and handed one to Bokuto. They talked a lot because there was a lot of catching up to do. Bokuto told Akaashi about his time in Cambridge and Akaashi told him about the past two years. Neither of them noticed the time passing by until Bokuto looked at his phone. He smiled from ear to ear and beamed at Akaashi. “ Happy Birthday Keiji!”, he said to then tackle Akaashi into a hug. Akaashi giggled and eventually laughed because he had been afraid of being lonely on his birthday and having to spend it alone but instead Bokuto-san was here and they were talking again and their relationship status would be discussed at one point or another. Akaashi was content.  
Serenade for two was still playing in the background.  
Let's fly over the moon  
Don't get me wrong  
Maybe I'm foolish enough to want you to love me  
For only tonight  
Where you'll be the one  
For me  
Akaashi felt Bokuto laughing and could only think that the lyrics were true. Because he’d be fine with Bokuto only being here for tonight as long as he was there. He was happy to know that Bokuto didn’t hate him and he wanted Bokuto to stay with him so they could find their own Serenade for Two.

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> * Nibbles chocolate*
> 
> I did not know how the end that. I am so sorry. Just enjoy what's left of Akaashi's Birthday wherever you live. It's almost eleven over here and I have a test to study for. ( I might write more for this and all but I don't think so. I am working on a kenhina Reincarnation AU so stay tuned if you're interested.)  
> Bye-Bye  
> 


End file.
